1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, a server, and a method for providing content information, and more specifically, to a mobile terminal to receive content information using a Media Access Control (MAC) address, a server to output content information using the MAC address, and a method for providing content information.
2. Discussion of the Background
An Internet access point (AP) using a Wi-Fi technique may provide wireless Internet access to a mobile communication terminal. If a user's mobile terminal makes a request for Wi-Fi Internet access, the AP may perform authentication to allow the Internet access. A network key sharing scheme such as a Wi-Fi Protected Access-pre shared key (WPA-PSK) scheme defined in the WEP 802.11 may be used as an authentication scheme.